Sam's Nightmare
by Jenni and Tina
Summary: Tony has a family member that goes through a crisis. Can the team help him and his family memeber through it. SLASH warning: GibbsDiNozzo fic. For author contact: RgreenEyesaol.com
1. Part 1

PT 1

Samantha Dinozzo was sitting at her History class watching the teacher walking around. Teaching about the revolutionary way. But her eyes were averted to the front side door when in walked Anthony Dinozzo and Special Agent Jethro Gibbs.

"Class i would like you to meet Special Agents Anthony Dinozzo and Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. They're hear to talk about some of the Military, Gentlemen."

Samantha smiled. Anthony Dinozzo was by far the best dad a girl could have. He had just recently started seeing his boss. Gibbs. Gibbs was like a father to her already. Tony started talking and Samantha listened. But her mind didn't stay in the class. She remember her dad telling her about how she came into this world. He had told her he was 18 when her mom came into his life.

FLASHBACK

Young anthony Dinozzo sat at his desk when in walked Maryanne Potter. "Maryanne would you mind going to the movies with me?" She just smirked and nodded. But that night would change his life forever.

Tony and Maryanne did the dirty deed.

NINE MONTHS LATER  
APRIL- 13TH -1989

Tony was at home when his dad came in hitting him in the head. "YOU SON OF A BITCH" Tony was confused. "What?" Edward Dinozzo pulled Tony up by his hair. "Maryanne's mother called. Maryanne had a baby last night." Tony was shocked. "Dad we used protection." Edward back handed Tony. "You go and marry Maryanne. Or you will be sorry." Tony nodded.

NEXT DAY

Tony was at Maryanne's house. He knocked on the door Mrs. Potter opened and smiled. "Come in and meet your daughter." Tony walked in and seen Maryanne holding a pink bundle of joy. "Hey Tony." Tony smiled softly. "Meet Samantha Grace Dinozzo. I gave her your name." Tony smiled. "Wanna hold your daughter?" He smiled. "Yes." Tony picked up Samantha and the baby cooed at him. That was when she stole his heart.

END FLASHBACK

Samantha came back into her class when the bell rang. "Ok class Homework assignments. Chapters 3-5 and you have a test in 2 weeks on these Chapters." Everyone made their way out. Samantha was just out the door when 2 hands grabbed her shoulder. She gasped and spun around to see her dad and Gibbs standing there smiling.

"You scared me." Samantha said.

"I know. Where you heading?" Tony asked his daughter. He noticed Samantha's friend. Gail Flemming coming up. 

Samantha pointing to her locker. "Going to get my custom for the play and then going to rehearsal. Why?" Gail came up and grabbed her form behind her and spun her around.

"Ok Juliet. Why ain't you in costume?" Gail asked her smiling. Sam turned to her and smirked. "Going Ms Director."

Sam turned back to her dad. "As you can see i am being beckoned. Thank you both for doing this for my teacher." She said giving Tony a hug and then turning to Gibbs and giving him one.

Tony only smiled at her "Well i don't do this for any daughter of mine."

Sam smirked at him and laughed at him. "Well good thing i'm your only daughter." She loved watching him trying to make up a come back. "Ok Gail let's go." Sam said and went off leaving Tony and Gibbs standing in the hall.

DC HIGHSCHOOL AUDITORIUM

Sam and Gail walked in to see all the students in costumes waiting to start Rehearsal. "Well Ms. Dinozzo and Flemmings glad you could join us.

Sam smirked and got up on stage. "Well i had to say Thanks to my dad." 

Todd Glason just glared at her. "Well make it snappy next time."

Samantha nodded. "Yes sir. " Just then the Auditorium doors opened and in walked Tony and Gibbs. "Oh crap. What now. Who the hell are you guys?" Todd snapped at the 2 older men. Sam just closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Todd that's my dad and his boss. Now can you spare for 5 minutes?" She asked with a smug look on her face.

Todd looked at them to her. "Oh sure. Yeah go ahead."

Sam smirked and walked off stage up to them. "What's up?" Tony smiled. "I just wanted to watch you rehearse." Sam nodded. And Gibbs and Tony got a couple seats. "Todd ready whenever Romeo is." Sam said going back up to the stage. From his seat Gibbs watched Tony watch his daughter. Tony always made it clear that Sam was his main priority. And he was glad Tony made an effort with her.

TBC


	2. Part 2

Pt 2

Tony had walked into the bull pen carrying his backpack and jacket. "Good morning Kate." Special Agent Caitlin Todd was at her desk looking at her Email when her partner came in.

"Hey Tony. How was your night last night?"

He smiled at her. "Fine. Went on a date."

Kate smirked. "Kinda figured that Dinozzo."

Tony smiled and sat down at his desk. "Let's see who wants a piece of me today."

Kate smirked from her desk. "Tammy ? Fanny? The girls from the farm."

Tony looked across to her confused. "Did you hack into my computer."

Kate glared at him. "No. But ever since you hacked into mine I've been getting porn mail."

Tony smiled. "Come on Kate. Don't tell me you never looked at an X rated site?"

Kate shook her head. "No I haven't."

Tony picked his phone up and dialed a number. "That's just sad."

Kate looked at him. "Why?"

Tony placed his phone in the cradle. "Cause I believe you."

Just then Gibbs came in and placed something on Tony's desk. "What's this boss?"

Gibbs looked at him. "Well Dinozzo it looks like a book." Tony smiled.

"Yeah Tony. You know you open and read it." Kate piped in.

Tony glared at her. "What's the book for boss?"

Gibbs looked at his team. "It's about the revolutionary war."

Tony looked confused and then realized who it was for. "I'll make sure I read it Boss. Thanks."

Kate looked confusedly between the 2 men.

"Wait why did you get Tony a book on the revolutionary war?"

Gibbs looked at her. "Cause Tony has a collection of articles and this book had an article in it that he wanted. I found it."

Kate nodded. Then turned to Tony. "Could I see your collection sometime?"

Tony nodded. "Sure" He then thought. "As soon as I get one."

Kate was settled then.

"Dinozzo you get the toxicology report back from Abby on Peterson?" Gibbs asked .

Tony shook his head. "No she said about an hour maybe more."

Gibbs nodded. "Alright then let's get some work done.

3:30 PM

Gibbs and Tony were sitting at theirs desks when the elevator dinged and Sam came in. Kate looked up and spoke first.

'Can i help you?"

Sam smiled. "Yes i need to see Tony Dinozzo."

Tony's head snapped up and looked at his daughter.

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

Sam smiled. "I need my house key."

Tony smiled at her . "Sorry forgot i took your key chain. That would be why i left mine with you."

She nodded. "So we switch you give mine back and i give you yours."

They switched key chains.

Sam then turned to Gibbs. "See you later. " She waved and left.

Kate and McGee then turned to the 2 agents curiously. "Ok Tony was that your girlfriend. She looks kinda young."

Tony smiled shook his head. "No Kate that was not my girlfriend."

Tony looked at Gibbs who nodded. "Um give me 5 minutes boss. I forgot to tell her something." Gibbs nodded.

When Tony was gone Kate looked to Gibbs expectantly.

"Spill it Gibbs who is the girl?"

Gibbs half smiled. "Kate that's Tony's business. Not yours . Now get back to work."

Kate nodded and went back to her desk and worked.

Gibbs just smirked. "I gotta go speak to Abby. Be back in a few minutes." With that he escaped down to the lab.

Just as he left Tony came back in smiling.

"Tony tell me who that was. Please."

Tony shook his head. "Ok i'll let you investigate this matter. But you do me one favor. Come with me and Gibbs to a play next Friday at this highschool." Kate nodded.

Tony turned to Mcgee. "You too Probie. Now let me go see what Abby has for me."

LAB

Abby Sciuto was at her microscope working with her Metalica blasting in the background when she heard the elevator door ding. Gibbs stepped in and handed her some of her Caf Pow . "Oh thanks. Toxicology is done."

Gibbs took the sheet from her just as the elevator dinged. And Tony walked to them. "Hey Abs is the Toxicology done?"

Abby smiled at him. "Yeah Gibbs is reading it." Tony looked over to their boss who was holding at arms length.

Tony walked over and snatched it from him. "Get some glasses Gibbs." Gibbs shook his head and let Tony read the report.

"Kate give you a hard time?" Gibbs asked quietly.

Tony smirked. "Yeah but i got it handled. Abby do me a favor.?" Abby nodded. "How do you like Romeo and Juliet?"

Abby looked at him and smiled. "Kate called before you came down. I would love to go Tony." Tony smiled. "Thanks."

Gibbs smirked at them. "Thanks Abs. Come on Tony we got a prisoner to go get."

FEDERAL CAR

Kate and Gibbs were in the front seat and Tony was in the back remembering when his life turned around for the better

FLASHBACK  
APRIL-20-1989

Tony Dinozzo was getting ready to go down to the police academy sign in. He was out the door and at the administrators office before he knew it he was enrolled in the Police Academy. Hopefully no one would make a big deal about this.

Tony came into the house to hear his dad fuming about something.

"A cop? What does my boy know about being a cop?" He asked his wife.

Nancy Dinozzo came out of the kitchen to see Tony standing there listening. "I'm sorry. He wanted you to be his Vice president of the company."

Tony nodded. "Well i'm enrolled in the Police Academy. So." She nodded.

Just then his dad came in looking as red as a tomato. "You ungrateful little son of a bitch. I provided everything for you. A company you could run and you had to go and become the enemy?"

Tony shook his head. "I told you when i was 16 i was gonna become a cop."

Edward stepped up to his son. "You GET out of this house. And if i ever see you or your miserable child anywhere near here i will hurt you. So help me god i will punish you."

Tony eyes got cold. "I will be packed by morning." With that he went up to the room that he had called his for 18 years. Now it would be just a distant memory.

MARYANNE'S HOUSE

Tony stepped up on the front porch step when he heard a blood curdling cry. That wasn't his daughter that was Maryanne's mother. Tony raced into the house to see Mrs. Potter sitting on the couch holding her head. While 2 police officers talked slowly to her.

"Mrs. Potter? What's wrong?"

Dorothy Potter looked to Tony with tear filled eyes. "Maryanne she. She was in a car wreck and D died."

Tony felt like a Mack truck hit him in the gut.

"Oh my god. W Was Sam with her?"

Dorothy shook her head. "I was taking care of her."

Tony sat down and looked at the 2 officers.

"Um I'm Tony Dinozzo me and Maryanne were well we had a daughter together here a few days ago." The officers nodded.

"Mrs. Potter I'm gonna go check on Sam." Dorothy nodded.

With that Tony left to go check on his daughter. Standing next to her crib he let a few silent tears run down his face.

"Well little one looks like I'm gonna need to find a place to stay for the both of us." The baby just cooed at him. Tony smiled.

END FLASHBACK

Tony was jerked from his thoughts when Gibbs stopped in front of the witness/suspects house. Tony checked his side arm. When he stepped into a building he always made sure he was still armed. Cause no matter what he knew that he had to go home to his pride and joy. The one person who could remind him of the joys of life. His daughter

TBC


End file.
